In the chandelier industry, lighting systems comprise a plurality of light bulbs. While the bulbs are designed to last for years, eventually they burn out and need to be replaced. Chandeliers are generally installed in locations where it is difficult to access the bulbs, even by using ladders. Where the bulbs are readily accessed via ladder, it can be difficult and dangerous to do so.
What is needed in the industry is a system for changing bulbs in chandeliers that is both safe and easy.